


talk to me

by bruises



Series: mutliship meme: erica reyes [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Pack Dynamics, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sits at the edge of his bed and watches. Isaac lies in a pile of blankets with his head in his hands. Sobs wrack through his body and he just <i>doesn’t stop crying</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by [tattooedkira](http://tattooedkira.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!  
> this was also written for [erica rarepair week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/ericararepairweek).  
> 

She sits at the edge of his bed and watches. Isaac lies in a pile of blankets with his head in his hands. Sobs wrack through his body and he just _doesn’t stop crying._

“What’s wrong, Isaac?” Erica asks, her voice soft.

He looks up at her with puffy eyes and frowns. “Everything, Erica. I’m not cut out to be a werewolf; I can’t be one of the bad guys. Derek said he was recruiting someone new and I just - I can’t do it. What if we all end up dead?”

She shakes her head as she shuffles closer to him. “You’re not one of the bad guys.”

“But I am,” He tells her. “Come on, Erica. You know that Derek’s fighting a losing battle. You know why he turned us.”

Erica feels her claws growing through; she still hasn’t learned to control the shift. Isaac is right and she knows it. Being a werewolf is so much harder than she had expected. Derek had promised a lot of things he hasn’t delivered.

With a sigh, she puts an arm around Isaac’s frame and kisses his cheek. 

“We’re going to be okay, Isaac,” Erica says. “You’re going to be okay. I’m here with you, nothing can hurt you.”

Isaac rests his head on Erica’s shoulder; it warms her skin. She rubs her fingertips along Isaac’s skin, hoping to comfort him.

“Do you want to put a movie on?” Erica suggests.

Isaac nods and sits up, leaving Erica’s shoulder cold and alone. She watches as he gets his laptop from his desk and places it on the bed. Erica tucks herself under the covers and lies close to Isaac when he gets in.

“Please put on a comedy,” She tells him.

Isaac smirks as he clicks on the comedy section and looks for his favourite movie. “Do you really think I’d pick anything else?”

Erica jokingly rolls her eyes at him. She rests her head on his chest and looks up at his mess of blonde locks.

“Isaac?”

He looks at her and quirks an eyebrow. “Mhmm?”

“Talk to me,” She says, her voice soft. “When you’re upset - talk to me.”

Isaac kisses her forehead and hums. “I will, I promise.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
